A regeneration control device for vehicle disclosed in JP2006-325293A executes a regeneration control for intensively charging a battery by increasing a generated voltage of a generator when the supply of fuel to an engine is stopped during coasting. At this time, the generated voltage of the generator is controlled so as not to exceed a deceleration at which a driver feels a sense of incongruity during coasting.